


Flash! Thunder!

by warmommy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cream Cheese Cat, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Loving George Luz is the easiest thing to do, especially when he makes you laugh until you cry and plans rainstorm picnics. Summaries are not my strong point, this is based on this request I got on Tumblr: can i request a george luz + cuddling in the back seat of the car, from the cuddling prompt list? i love how you write so much ;-;





	Flash! Thunder!

_“Run run run baby run!”_

You laughed and held your purse overtop your head, tried not to lose your shoes as you sprinted across the grassy field towards the car. Greens and greys and yellows passed by in a blur of motion. The valley filled with another crash of sound, high above your head, and the bottom fell out just as your feet touched the gravel road where George had parked.

He sped up, ran ahead of you, already half-soaked, hair sticking to his forehead, to open the door for you. “Hurry, baby! You’re made of sugar, you’ll melt!”

You slid into the backseat, pumps sliding off your feet finally as soon as they touched the floorboards. George failed three times to get the door shut again, and when he turned to you, raindrops rolled from his eyelashes.

“Well,” he said, batting them. “That didn’t go exactly as planned, but what do you think? Good anniversary? I didn’t  _mean_  to plan it on the same day as a rainstorm…or  _did_  I? You have to tell me if it was good or not before I tell you. That’s how it works.”

“Oh, it is?” You laughed and pulled the blanket he had left under the driver’s seat from your last picnic and tried to towel him at least a little more dry, but he kept wriggling out of the way. The man was just a fan of picnics. “Good anniversary, baby. I’m very happy.”

“It was completely intentional.” George took the blanket wrapped it around you. “I planned it all. I actually read the newspaper all week. It seemed fortuitous. Our anniversary, some heavy rain…”

“It’s really relaxing,” you said. “Listen to the rain on the glass, on the roof. It sounds so peaceful and simple.”

He smiled and leaned closer to you, fingertips on your knee. “I haven’t thought about it like that in a long time. You know, sometimes it used to rain so much, you’d be sitting in five inches of water at the bottom of a foxhole. Other times you just wanted it to rain on you because it’d be something like a shower. This buddy of mine, Shifty, he used to run outside whenever it rained in France. Peaceful and simple…”

“It can be, again,” you told him gently. “Take some of the blanket, at least. You’ll get so cold.”

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’ll pop in the front when it’s not quite so…” He looked out the window. “You know, when it doesn’t look like the apocalypse outside. I’ll get us out of here as soon as it doesn’t look like we’ll die. I promised you when I met you my driving wouldn’t get you killed. Not gonna break that promise on our anniversary.”

“Hey.” You put your hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “You’re doing everything right. I’ve never had this much fun, I’ve never had a better boyfriend, I’ve never been so in love.”

He looked a little out of it for just a second, smile widening, eyes widening. Goofy. Lovable. Perfect. “I love you, too. I missed you.”

“You missed me?” You snuggled closer and kissed his neck. “You dropped me off at home at ten last night and picked me up two hours ago. That was about a twelve hour time window.”

“Yeah, well twelve seconds is enough to miss you,” he said, reaching for your hand somewhere under that scratchy green blanket that had kept him from dying in Belgium. “I don’t want to drop you off anymore, and I don’t want to have to pick you up.”

You laughed as your fingers intwined. “I don’t think that sounded the way you wanted it to!”

“I don’t think you heard it right, baby. I don’t want to drop you off or pick you up or miss you for twelve hours or twelve minutes or twelve seconds. Every time I drive away in this very car, I get sad. I get  _boring_. I get home and I smoke and I think about the next time I get to see you, and you know what?”

You almost forgot to answer, you were so swept up in the wild beating of your heart and resisting the strong urge to cry. “Yeah, Geo?”

“It’s been that way since I met you,” he said. “Do you…ever feel that way?”

Now you blushed and looked at your joined hands. “I think about you all the time. When you drop me off and go home, I think about all the things you said, how funny you are, I laugh…Like last night, I remembered what you said about the cream cheese cat, and I almost couldn’t fall asleep because I kept hearing it in your voice– _mraawr_!–and I laughed until I cried. I feel that way a lot, to answer your question. I didn’t think about calling it missing you, but yeah, you’re right. I miss you all the time. Every second you’re not around.”

He reached up suddenly and scratched his eyelid. “Okay, Luz, you got this. You got this, buddy.”

You tilted your head. “Oh, that’s interesting, this should be fun to watch go down. You’re adorable when you refer to yourself in the third person.”

“You’re a sass machine! Okay.” He closed his eyes and reached blindly into his pocket. “I’ve said a lot of the things I meant to already, but I had a better way of saying it, before, and now you’ve mentioned cream cheese cat and I’m trying not to laugh at my own dumb jokes at the least appropriate time. I love you, you know that? I love you so much, and it makes me feel so amazing that you actually laugh at the things I say. I’m happiest when I see you smile. When I get to make you laugh, it’s like hurtling towards the ground in a parachute harness–that is not as obvious a compliment as I intended for it to be. I’m screwing this up already.”

“You aren’t,” you said, hand on his arm to soothe him, reassure him.

“So, uh, I  _did_  plan part of today. Not the weather, of course, but I’ve been planning to take you out here today for months. Can’t exactly see the view or anything through Noah’s flood, but this is one of the last places I visited before I left for Georgia. I thought about it all the time. I thought about coming back, sharing it with somebody, making it really special for them, too.”

“It is, it is special! We’ve got it all, baby.”

George swallowed and gave a short nod, then slowly pulled a small box out of his pocket. “I wanna have it forever. I’ll do everything you ever tell me to do. I’ll give you everything you ever wanted. I just want you, and cream cheese cat. Maybe cake sometimes, because that butter pecan cake you made for my birthday was the stuff of legends. Mostly, though, I just want you. I just want to hear you laugh forever. Will you marry me, Sass Machine?”

You felt the urge to cry give way to an overwhelming need, and the tears in your eyes blurred your vision for a second. When you blinked, you saw the open box, the ring George Luz had chosen for you to wear for the rest of your life. “Yes. I’ll make you all the cake you want, yes.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” His chest heaved with relief, causing a momentary pause before he remembered to actually take the ring from its box and place it on your finger. “Oh, thank God, it fits. I’m sorry I said fuck. I’m sorry I said fuck again just now. Shit. Fuck. Oh, my god, I am so sorry. Please don’t take the ring off.”

You laughed. “I’m not going to take it off!”

“Good. Joke’s on you, you can’t, I put superglue on the inside. It’ll never come off, now. Haha, you get to be Mrs. Luz.”

“I get to be…” Your voice was shaking too much, and you were still crying too hard. “I get to be Mrs. Luz. Me.  _I_  get to be Mrs.  _George Luz_.”

“And I get to be Mr. Sass Machine.” George swallowed and cleared his throat, but it was clear how hard he was trying to keep himself together, too. “I love you. I love you so much. I forgot to mention kids, can we have some of those, too?”

You laughed harder than you’d cried, gripped his hand. “We can have some of those, too, yes. I hope they’re exactly like you.”

“Yeah, I do too.” He winked, smiled at you. The rain began to clear, but you stayed where you were for hours, laughing, crying, and planning a wedding for that very same valley.


End file.
